


Los 40 son los nuevos 20

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Tom prepara una celebración especial para Jake por su cumpleañosFic inspirado en las actualizaciones de instagram de Tom
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Peter Parker, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Los 40 son los nuevos 20

Tom tenía todo preparado, había mandado a comprar globos, tenía su pastel favorito listo para recoger y había ordenado la cena de ese restaurante al que tanto le gustaba ir, bebía una copa de vino mientras terminaba de coordinar todo; le había pedido a un asistente que trajera todo a la habitación donde se estaba quedando.  
Se dio una ducha rápida, estaba muy ansioso ya que no lo veía desde hace buen tiempo, pero esas mariposas en el estomago no se iban así lo viera todos los días. Se puso la bata de baño del hotel y decidió tontear un poco en Instagram mientras esperaba que llegaran las cosas que faltaban.  
Cuando termino de divertirse llegó el asistente con la cena y el pastel, era alguien de confianza y no haría muchas preguntas así que no había problemas, puso la mesa y admiro lo bonito que se veía todo, los globos formaban un detalle sin duda mágico. Estaba dispuesto a ir a cambiarse cuando escucho la puerta nuevamente, tal vez el joven se había olvidado de entregarle algo; fue a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al amor de su vida delante de él.  
\- ¡Me dijiste que tu vuelo llegaba más tarde!  
\- Hubo un buen viento de cola – Jake se encogió de hombros- ¿No estás feliz de que haya llegado antes?  
\- ¡Claro que no! Aún ni siquiera me he vestido- se movió para que el mayor pudiera entrar  
\- ¿Así? a mí me parece que tienes la ropa necesaria- cerró la puerta y se acercó al menor- ¿te he dicho lo bien que te ves con esa bata? – rodeo su cintura con sus brazos  
\- No trates de distraerme- le dio un beso rápido en los labios- estuve semanas preparando esto  
\- No dudo de ello amor- beso su cuello- pero no hay mejor regalo que tenerte… así  
\- Basta- el menor se escabullo- al menos mira lo que preparé  
\- Lo que tú digas Bae  
Tom le dio una venda para que se tapara los ojos y lo llevó a la parte de la habitación que había decorado, le dio un beso en los labios y le quito la venda para mostrarles los globos que citaban: “Los cuarenta con los nuevos 20”, la mesa delicadamente decorada con su platillo favorito y el pastel a un lado. Jake volteo a verlo sonriente y lo levanto para besarlo, Tom enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
\- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? - preguntó Tom al oído de su amado  
\- Claro que sí, pero lo que más me gusta es poder disfrutar contigo- Jake acaricio la pierna del menor subiendo un poco la bata  
\- ¿Alguien está un poco ansioso?  
\- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, las videollamadas son un poco… limitantes- mordió ligeramente el cuello de Tom  
\- Ey sin marcas, mañana tenemos que ir al set  
\- Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de maquillaje  
Jake llevó a Tom a la cama sin hacer caso a las protestas del menor, necesitaba sentirlo y hacerlo suyo después de tanto tiempo alejados. Lo deposito suavemente sobre el colchón y besos sus piernas desnudas, desato la bata de baño para revelar el torso desnudo y la molesta ropa interior que iba a desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Tom gemía ante las caricias de su amante, había extrañado y necesita al igual que él sentirlo dentro suyo.  
Jake comenzó a succionar el miembro de Tom lentamente, con sus manos libres acariciaba los muslos y torso del menor mientras que el otro intentaba quitarle la camiseta para ver su marcado cuerpo.  
\- Eres perfecto  
\- No, tú eres perfecto – respondió Jake mientras dejaba una marca en el abdomen ajeno  
\- Jake… te he extrañado  
\- Y no sabes cuanto yo te he extrañado- Jake se bajó el pantalón de buzo y la ropa interior- no poder estar cerca de mi niño adorado ha sido una tortura  
\- Te amo  
\- Yo más  
Jake introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Tom, no era la primera vez que lo hacían así que era cuestión de minutos para poder sentir la estrecha entrada sobre su miembro que ya pedía atención, basto unos cuantos minutos y tres dedos para que su amor estuviera listo y gimiendo por más. Jake dio una estocada limpia y sintió como Tom mordía su hombro para ahogar el grito de placer, los gemidos eran constantes al igual que las penetraciones y cuando ambos llegaron al clímax pudo estar seguro de que ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía pedir.  
Días después mientras revisaba su Instagram pudo ver que su Bae había hecho una pequeña edición a un video de ellos dos, él conocía muy bien esa canción ya que era parte de su playlist regular y era un de las que Tom siempre le cantaba cuando estaba triste.  
\- Tom – llamó el mayor desde la cama  
\- Dime cariño- Tom entró a la habitación con dos trozos de pastel  
\- Gracias por todo, los globos, la cena, el pastel – tomo uno de los platos y lo puso en la mesita a su lado- el video, pero sobre todo gracias por amarme  
\- ¿Ya lo viste? - preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba su lado y dejaba el otro plato al lado- Tuve un poco de ayuda, pero quedo bastante bien  
\- Es perfecto, al igual que tú – le dio un beso en la frente- espero que te guste lo que respondí  
\- No lo he visto- cogió su teléfono y busco la publicación  
\- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora- le dio otro beso- eres mi esposo  
\- Hoy y siempre- respondió Tom mientras dejaba el celular de lado y lo besaba


End file.
